Another Miracle (magus killer route)
by antlad
Summary: A faker cannot save the living nor could he save the dead, for he is neither alive nor dead. This is a story of a faker finally becoming something real, after all he had called forth a miracle and the only thing that could call forth a miracle is the living. Set in fate apocrypha. Miyuverse Shirou with my own twist on him. M rating to be safe. Alternate universe
1. Prologue

Prologue

I always wondered what I would do If I met Julian, would I have the resolve to kill my former friend, to cut him down demanding him to give Miyu back to me. Yet when the moment finally came …

"It's been a terribly long time."

"How have you been Julian?"

My voice reverberated in the cold walls of the cavern underneath Mount Enzo.

Faced before me was Julian, still dressed in his Homurahara Academy's uniform. His piercing eyes glaring into mine with pure hatred.

Multitudes of questions flew through my head. Things that I wanted to ask. Things I wanted answers for. Yet there was only one thing above all that I had to say.

"Give Miyu back."

I clenched my hands in resolve "trac"

"That would be betraying mankind _Emiya."_ He spat my name through his teeth.

Stopping my aria, I centred my vision onto him with a look that demanded answers.

Ignoring my glare he continued on, his voice shaking almost hysterically. "In her lies a method to saving humanity, from this planet full of tragedy and it's certain doom. And yet you want to throw that all away just for that petty goddamned sentimentality of yours!

Shaking his head in anger and pure disbelief he continued on. " I can't laugh at it. I really can't doing something like that …. MAKES YOU THE WORST KIND OF EVIL!"

I sympathised with the man, I knew the burden of such an ideal very well and what it did to those who undertook it. "I see … so that's how it was, you too were fighting all alone this entire time."

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND ME EMIYA! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WH"

"But I do, Julian to choose the majority over the minority, to kill one to save the many I have witnessed it many times over and even done it myself...

But do you know Julian? What lies at the end of such an ideal?"

"A broken man." Y _es just like EMIYA and Kiritsugu._

"… _..."_ speechless Julian could only look at me.

"Once I had a best friend, he was a bit twisted with a bad mouth but he meant good, he saw through me for who I was and yet, despite saying how much he hates fakers he stood beside me. One day I decided to ask him a question. If you could choose to sacrifice one person to save everyone else how would you choose and decide."

"…..." He broke eye contact with me. An answer that he knew all to well but to voice it would go against everything he goes for. He glared at his feet in contempt and shame.

"In the end he chose his sister … did you know how much that meant to me Julian, it was that moment that decided my fate, it was the moment that finally pushed me to become something _real_."

"So for that reason alone..."

I marched passed him resolutely.

"I will be evil."

* * *

"Ha..."

I could see my breath every time I exhaled.

"Finally I found you … Miyu"

In front of me was my sister laying on top of an altar.

The girl that I had saved but in truth she was the one that saved me, she was my star that illuminated the night sky covering me.

"B-Big brother…?"

So it pained me to see her golden eyes devoid of life connecting with mine, it was if I was looking at my past self.

"Sorry for making you wait so long..."

"Why … did you come?" That gaze of hers flickered into life only to be filled with sadness and sorrow. I could feel the sense of betrayal oozing out of her, threatening to tear my heart into pieces.

"I .. I heard it from those people. That the reason you and Kiritsugu took me in was to use my power, that I am just a tool."

Tears flowed endlessly from her. The thought of her entire life up to now was all a lie, that she was just an object to be used and then forgotten.

Miyu Emiya had dreams of her own. To see the ocean. To know what freedom was like, but most of all, all she ever wanted was a family, to be true siblings with her brother Shirou Emiya.

"So then why ... did you come here!"

I shut my eyes as I pulled out the seven class cards, Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker. The proof of my victory in the fifth holy grail war, and my right to its miracle. I came after them in a desperate frenzy, risking life and limb, resorting to any method no matter how despicable just to snatch victory, and even then I barely made it out alive.

I opened my eyes. "That goes without saying." I focused prana onto the cards to activate the ritual. They soon levitated out of my hands in front of me in a circle.

"I'm an older brother. So I have to protect my younger sister don't I?"

"….!"

I inhaled deeply. I could feel her gaze on me, as if it was trying to look inside my soul. "Did you know Miyu that I am a faker, a lifeless husk who could only imitate others to fill the void within."

"I admired Kiritsugu and that's why I wanted to become just like him, to be a hero of justice. But in the end I couldn't do it, I couldn't give you up. It was then I realised it I wasn't a faker like I thought, I was just an older brother looking out for his sister."

Kneeling down, I grasped her hand and I gave her a wide grin my first real expression.

"I wish upon the holy grail."

And so I prayed for a miracle.

"I pray you find a world where you won't have to suffer any longer. I pray that you meet kind people. I pray you find friends you can laugh with. I pray you find a warm small… _share of happiness._ "

The runes surrounding the altar lit up. The holy grail has acknowledged my wish.

"B-Brother!" Her eyes squeezed shut. Letting go of her hand she began to float upwards towards the runic system. The altar crumbling to pieces under the sheer power of a miracle. The holy grail began charging up.

"Goodbye my star."

I turned my back to the Holy grail and walked down from the plateau.

I still had a job to do, my final act as her brother. It was time to meet my last opponent.

"Sorry, but my little sister is working her hardest right now. Could you possibly wait a little longer?"

Angelica Ainsworth sneered. "I cannot mongrel. Your wish would not be granted. A faker who slipped into the holy grail war shall not seize the miracle!"

Golden ethereal light filled the cavern. Endless portals appeared around her, untold amounts of weaponry appeared before me, be it swords, axes, spears etc. I could tell at a glance that they were all noble phantasms of the highest degree and with that knowledge I knew who I was facing.

Unfazed by her display of power, I simply responded with a smirk "So that is the strongest card, the true archer card. Gilgamesh the king of heroes."

"However you got one thing wrong _doll_ , you see a miracle could only be granted to the living, SOMEONE REAL."

* * *

A man dreamt of the world's salvation.

A man chose the survival of his species.

I wished for a single person's happiness.

And then that man…

"Trace on" All twenty-seven magical circuits thrummed to life. Reinforcing my legs to the utmost limit, I kicked off the ground propelling myself backwards as the golden portals released their weapons against me. A never ending tide of noble phantasms sprayed the area leaving a wake of destruction in it's place.

"Urghh ..." I collapsed onto the cavern floor. Numerous gashes littered my body as they openly wept.

"For a mere flesh and blood human, standing against the king of heroes, Gilgamesh, is the epitome of foolishness. You may grovel on the ground and beg for forgiveness mongrel. But if you stand up once more – _I will show no mercy_."

Golden light once again flooded the cavern, numerous loaded portals appeared behind her, the ultimate expression of overwhelming force.

"Urghhh." My body screamed at me in fear as I attempted to stand up, telling me to just lie down and give up, however I had a duty to fulfil and _nothing will stand in my way._

Dropping onto my knees with my head hung low, I scanned the cavern looking for an opportunity before focusing my attention onto the doll. I was graced with a beautiful sight that would have charmed lesser men, but all I could see was an arrogant tyrant looking down on everything and if I looked deeper...

No that doesn't matter, shaking my head I steeled myself, I needed to concentrate on the task ahead, I needed to become a sword. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain run through my soul.

"Trace on" I conjured an image of a gun cocking and firing.

 _Judging the conception of creation._ Twin swords created on the orders of a king, a sword without a purpose, a sword crafted for the sake of being crafted.

 _Hypothesising the basic structure._ Twin swords with a curved blade that broadens towards the point, each representing a force, yin and yang together they create the cycle.

 _Duplicating the composition material._ Created by the finest materials and a human sacrifice (optional).

 _Imitating the skill of its making._ Created in grief by one of the finest blacksmith of China, Gan Jiang.

 _Sympathising with the experience of its growth._ The twins was separated upon it's creation, one given to the king the other staying with its creator.

 _Reproducing the accumulated years._ Kanshou used as a memento by it's creator, always waiting for the day it reunites with it's counterpart. Bakuya used primarily as a ceremonial sword, always waiting for the day it reunites with it's counterpart.

 _Excelling every manufacturing process._ Twin swords reunited once again with the death of it's creator.

I could feel the image of the blades taking shape but I wasn't done yet, there was still one final step left to project his blades, Alteration.

These was the heroic spirit EMIYA's favoured weapons. The married twin swords _Kanshou and Bakuya_. A sword lacking in pride and yet it's craftsmanship is extremely captivating and beautiful. A noble phantasm that pales in comparison to it's peers, its only redeeming feature being its bond with one another and its _fast tracing time_.

"That's right mongrel" she said with a smirk. Her arms crossed beneath her ample bosom. "Kneel down before your rightful king like the dog you are! Now beg for my forgiveness."

"…." Kicking off from the ground I barrelled towards her with my hands stretched out. Light slowly forming within my hands as I perfected the image.

"So you chose to defy me after all. Your stupidity and foolishness knows no bound. NOW BEGONE MONGREL" She threw her right hand out and unleashed a plethora of noble phantasms.

"Trace on" reinforcing my eyes I analysed the incoming noble phantasms and their trajectory. Tens to hundreds of noble phantasms was bearing down onto me, each capable of taking my life with one solid blow. Yet I felt no fear for I was steel, no I was sword. Again I felt a sharp pain.

Left, right, down, left I could see it, a narrow dangerous path that leads to the _doll._ Trusting my analysis I weaved through the labyrinth of noble phantasms. Slowly getting shredded into pieces I marched on resolutely for every wound meant a step closer.

"Give up mongrel. Charging head on foolhardy would only spell your death. This is your final chance otherwise the only thing that awaits you is ruin." Angelica waved her hand, once again golden light filled the cavern as numerous portals appeared behind her.

"..." Raising my hands I deflected the projectiles that appeared before me with a flash of light. Grasped within my hands was the married blades Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Swords?" She recoiled in shock. "That's impossible, how could you possess a noble phantasm without a ... I see so in the end your nothing but A LOWLY FAKER!" In a flash I was completely surrounded by numerous portals, no longer was the threat linear it was now omnidirectional and with it, the path I worked so hard for was gone. But that doesn't matter, if all the paths was closed then all I had to do was create one through force.

Looking down at my blades Kanshou and Bakuya, I noticed how damaged they were, worn and beaten the twin blades was completely covered in cracks, I could tell they would only last one more blow before disappearing, but that was all I needed.

"Trace overedge" I reinforced the married blades to it's limit, transforming them into long swords that appeared as wings. But I wasn't finished yet, I still had one more trick up my sleeve, a skill that every heroic spirit could achieve but none better than my alternate self, a _Broken Phantasm_.

Pumping as much prana as I could within Bakuya, I threw it at the incoming noble phantasms. An explosion rocked the area, without hesitation I leapt towards the explosion trusting that for a couple of seconds a path was opened.

"...!" I was greeted with an expression of shock that soon turned into rage. "LOWLY FAKER!" She started to pull out a sword, but it was too late at this range and timing there was no way she could escape.

"..." I slashed at her neck with Kanshou. But to my astonishment my sword phased through her harmlessly.

"Do not underestimate the Ainsworths faker."

My body lurched as I suddenly found myself a couple of metres in the air. Spatial displacement/flash air a skill that Julian has used on me when he took away my star, a magecraft thought to be useless but honed to perfection by one particular magus family the Ainsworths. But who was underestimating who, I knew how strong magecraft could be when perfected to the very limit, so it would only make sense if I had countermeasures for such occasions.

Reaching deep into my clothes, I felt the touch of cold steel this was my answer, my true trump card, the weapon that gave my adoptive father Kiritsugu the moniker of magus killer, a title that struck fear into even the most stalwart magus, the mystic code Thompson Contender fully loaded.

Correcting myself in midair I pumped as much prana as I could within Kanshou before throwing it towards the doll.

Anger flashed through her eyes before turning into mockery, with a flash of her hand she summoned multiples shields to intercept the projectile. "Even a dog could learn new tricks Mongrel, but its only to be expected by a faker."

An explosion rocked the area as I landed onto the ground. This was my chance the one I have been waiting for this entire time, "TRACE ON!" Reinforcing my legs to its limits and beyond, I barrelled towards the doll with all my might, my hand a blur as I whipped out my trump card.

"ENOUGH I tire of this charade."

A flash of light filled the cavern as chains upon chains materialised out of the golden ripples. Silver linked chains blasted towards me with breakneck speeds.

Seeing the chains coming straight at me I knew I wasn't going to make it, as fast as I was breaking superhuman speeds, it was nothing compared to the chains. But I didn't have to outpace it, all I needed was time just a extra second no an extra millisecond of time.

In an instant I formed an image of the married blades while throwing my left arm to intercept the chains midway. Multiple pairs of black and white formed a steel shield while my right arm locked onto the doll.

"Checkmate." My gun trained on the doll, letting out a smirk I pulled the trigger. Only to be stopped halfway, silver chains wrapped around the entirety of my _right arm_.

"Like I said don't underestimate the _Ainsworths_ Mongrel."

In front of my left arm where the chains should have been was empty space, no a portal shaped in the form of pixelated diamonds.

"Flash air" I stated this simple fact with a steely voice. I didn't know that it could be used in conjunction with noble phantasms, I had presumed that magecraft could not work as when two different mysteries collide with one another, the stronger mystery will overwhelm the weaker one and what is a noble phantasm but the strongest of mysteries.

But that presumption has cost me dearly and yet despite this I felt nothing, no fear, no pain, nothing, for a sword is forged out of steel, a sword is something that has no will, a sword is a weapon and I was that sword.

Letting go of the mystic code I pushed out my right arm with my left gripping my right forearm.

Ignoring the sharp pains going through my soul, I casted the spell.

Casting was merely a suggestion to change myself. These words were to forcibly link Heroic spirit EMIYA with Shirou Emiya even if the price was my soul.

"I AM THE BONE OF MY SWORD!"

At that very instant, the moment the words left my mouth, the world crumpled apart.

"..." I'm being enveloped by a rushing wind. A fierce wind that doesn't allow for the living, nor for the dead. Therefore it's not a wind rather It's steel, and my body was being crushed by it's pressure.

But this was what I sought after, for what lies beyond this 'wind' was my goal, the heroic spirit of phantasms. All I had to do was reach him, past this 'wind', past the hulking gears hanging within the skies, past the endless desolate wastelands until I finally reach my destination, the hill of swords.

Yet with every step I take I could feel my body breaking down from the pressure, first my eyeballs are being squashed then my back. Soon followed by my hands and fingers, next my legs and finally my mind.

Pain, I could feel myself melting into the darkness, unable to even groan in protest as my body and mind was slowly being consumed.

Keep moving you have to save your star, you have to save Miyu. I was starting to lose consciousness nevertheless this body still moves on, one step at a time past the 'wind', past the endless wastelands of swords, for that was all It could do, with my mind shutting down all the body could do was follow what was considered the last order of my soul, to save Miyu.

"Save miyu, keep moving. Find him." I kept repeating these words but I have finally reached my limit, worn down by the rough terrain my body has finally collapsed at the final moment of it's journey, the step of the hill of swords.

I won't make it, I can't move, I can't ... The winds of steel has crushed my body to smithereens, soon I would become another forgotten body among this graveyard of swords.

"..." My vision slowly fading away into darkness, and within it I see an unbelievable image. I could see a grown muscular man within his early thirties holding a hammer, hammering away at a piece of metal. The man had white hair, tanned skin and was garbed in his usual attire the red plain mystic code.

He's there waiting for me on the top of the hill, all alone surrounded by swords. "The orphan is alone again, striking diamond dust on a hill of swords." The words leaving my mouth as I witnessed this scene, I didn't know how and why but it seem fitting.

The man stopped what he was doing before turning around looking directly at me, a look of disappointment was on his face before he turned back to finish what he was doing.

"Ah." I didn't know why but seeing that look pained me, as if it was chastising me for doing something wrong but what?

"In the end you too are just another." His voice cut off midway I was no longer looking at him but at what he was hammering away at.

It was a typical western sword with a length of ninety centimetres and a width of twelve centimetres. A golden sword of light that could only be called beautiful and shone with such brilliance illuminating the surroundings and yet despite its glamour it couldn't pierce through the heavy smog. For it was a fake, an imitation as the real thing couldn't be called beautiful but rather sacred.

"Excalibur... image." I've seen this light before it was the light of a fallen hero that I've once saw from Kiritsugu so long ago, an image that has always been kept in my heart ever since he rescued me from underneath the rubble. It was the light that made a spark within and gave me a reason to exist.

"The forever distant golden sword..." This is where he ended up, no matter how hard he tried he was unable to achieve his ideals of saving everyone in front of him, rather he was forced to deny them over and over again by bringing despair instead of salivation. Eventually becoming an empty husk of a man who has long forsaken everything, the only thing he has left was this desolate world of swords.

"This light is the sword of the king who can never be reached. Excalibur Image." Wrong, It was wrong, I could feel my soul vehemently denying its very concept as the light can be reached for I have already...

"Ah I see..." I could feel strength flowing back into my limbs, my body regenerating rapidly as magical energy coursed through my veins. The steel crushing winds no longer affected me as they did before, as a thin layer of golden light shone from within me shielding me from its pressure.

I stood up with all my strength and took a single step forward.

"Miyu I've been such a fool." My mind has never been so clear, I knew what had to be done.

"So you finally understand, but I'm afraid you are too late the process has begun. You have chosen poorly Shirou Emiya."

"No... your wrong EMIYA the only things a human is able to do is make choices and I kept making the wrong ones but..." I reached out towards the skies covered by a thick haze and black smog.

"I know that this one is not a mistake." I may not be able to see it but it was there, it has always been there right beside me ever since I made that choice.

"...It is impossible, you cannot shatter the connection between us on your own. It would take a miracle for you to." A small ray of light shone down from the covered moon and pierced through the thick haze and black smog temporarily cutting off the connection between us.

That's right on my own I would have given in, but I was never alone I had thought I lost everything but there was still one thing I had. My bond with Miyu the small wish that she and I granted long ago to become a family.

"Trace on." I thought that as long as Miyu could achieve her warm, small share of happiness it didn't matter if I died but it was foolish of me to even think that. The only one that could save Miyu was Shirou Emiya not EMIYA and that's why I needed to take advantage of this opportunity before it was too late.

"I am the darkness that shrouds all." I needed to overwrite his world with my own.

* * *

Author notes

Lazy bad author that only writes first drafts. That means no editing, planning etc.

This was my very first story on this site and for some reason never seemed to progress any further. Anyway considering that I have completed this part on another story a warm share of happiness, I might as well put it here as this was the origin.

The battle scene would be different depending on the story.

I remember putting up a poll for this story a long time ago about what path I should take and well looks like the magus killer path won. If your curious the results was magus killer route 21 votes, Jeanne route 19 votes, Fiore route 9 votes, Angelica route 6 votes, Reika route 5 votes, Shirou Kotomine route 1 vote.

So this story would be following the magus killer route, the basic idea behind it was that Shirou enters the world of fate apocrypha a couple of years before the holy grail war. He then becomes a freelancer/magus killer like his dad while looking for clues about his sister. Eventually he would meet the Einzberns during his quest.

Now originally I was planning for his servant to be Lancelot or someone similar but seeing it's the magus killer route then its either Siegfried or King Arthur. In this case it would mostly likely be King Arthur, and to spice it up a bit it is her from when fate zero has just finished where she was betrayed by Kiritsugu at the end.

Naturally Shirou is his own faction due to his skill of affections of the true holy grail EX.

If your wondering about my other story Father and Son then that is Fiore route where Shirou is part of Yggdmillennia and summons his father as a servant. He is still his own faction in that story though.

Stat sheet Shirou Emiya

Strength D- (D) - when reinforced

Endurance D (D+) - when reinforced

Agility D (D+) – when reinforced

Mana B (A+) - Effects of a skill

Luck E (EX) – Effects of a skill

noble phantasm ?

Origin – darkness and sword, Element – sword.

Personal skills

Eye of the mind (true) D-

An insight attained by years of training, discipline and experience.

A combat logic that allows for calm analysis of the situation and the enemy's ability in spite of danger, and consideration of all possible actions in a particular situation.

Magecraft C+

Having been properly trained by Kiritsugu as his assistant, he is capable of using magecraft. Having participating in some of Kiritsugu's battles as his assistant, he has the knowledge and strategies of killing magi giving him a slight bonus when fighting against casters.

Projection magic C (A+)

Inheriting EMIYA's core abilities has allowed Shirou to use Tracing a unique variation of gradation air.

Due to his inexperience with the process, it takes a while to project noble phantasms above a certain rank.

If Shirou is willing to pay a deeper price then the rank of the skill increases proportional to the amount he is willing to pay.

Knowledge of the occult B

When Shirou was raised by Kiritsugu, he assisted his foster father with his journey of being a hero of justice. Sifting through various different fields they searched tirelessly to find a method to save humanity, eventually their search led to Miyu.

Knowledge of modern technology and weaponry D (C)

Raised as Kiritsugu assistant Shirou knows how to use modern technology and weaponry, including the construction of explosives and the strategies employed by Kiritsugu against magi. However his knowledge has dulled over the years of inactivity.

Cooking C+

From a young age Shirou was forced to learn how to cook for himself, since his foster father Kiritsugu had no talent in household work. At first it was a chore but eventually he started to love cooking, especially since it helped him empty his mind from disturbing thoughts as well as bonding with his little sister.

Affections of the true holy grail – EX (Unlike Illya and Sakura whom are lesser grails, Miyu is a true holy grail as she is considered to be a child of god. Rather then being created for the holy grail war like the former, the holy grail war was created for Miyu.)

This is a skill for one who is deeply loved by a Holy grail, in some time and place. One could call it the greatest curse in the world.

This skill boosts the rank of the recipient luck to exceptional heights, even to the point it allows the recipient to break out of abilities that would normally be impossible to escape from. However this good fortune comes at the expense of other's happiness. Once the recipient is aware of the skill, it allows him to sense the location of the holy grail by following the connection as well as hearing whispers from the holy grail.

If Miyu/holy grail exists in the same world as the recipient, a magical connection is created between Miyu/holy grail and the recipient. (when the holy grail is Miyu gives EX mana, otherwise gives A+.)

Archery C

Shirou could be said to be an absolute genius in archery, having never missing a shot at a target with the only one missing being intentional. However since he lacks practical experience of shooting a moving target this skill is weakened.

Older brother's will EX

This skill symbolises Shirous determination to save his sister Miyu at all costs, he is willing to choose her over the world and would annihilate anything standing in his path.

The effects of this skill negates any form of mental interference when Shirou is in this mindset, over wise it gives a buff to his mental fortitude.

Noble phantasms

Known blueprints inherited by the archer card. Rho Aias, Kanshou and Bakuya, Caladbolg II, Gae bolg , Excalibur , Hrunting , Archer's bow.

Known blueprints he discovered, some of Gilgamesh's arsenal, Sul-Sagana, Ig- Alima.

(tentative name haven't thought of it yet.) Reality marble - left blank on purpose, until I reveal the abilities in the story.

 _I am the darkness that shrouds all_

 _Steel is my body and darkness my heart_

 _I have made many mistakes_

 _Always searching for the ever distant stars_

 _Not realising the stars beside me_

 _Yet not all is lost_

 _So I will be the dark night separating the stars_

 _Granting despair to all that seeks the hidden stars._

mystic code – Thompson Contender, 25 origin bullets remaining.


	2. prologue part two

Prologue part two

"Hah..." In an instant I returned back to the realm of the living. The winds of steel has died down and in its place was silver linked chains.

"..." Despite the time spent within his world my senses told me that the situation hasn't changed in the slightest. My right arm was still immobilised by the silver linked chains and my trump card the Thompson contender lied at my feet.

...No unlike before I could taste the blood in my mouth, and the excruciating pain my body was subjected to by the silver linked chains rapidly encroaching all over my body.

In an heartbeat the chains started to fully wrap themselves around me as time flowed once more, threatening me to give up and grovel on the floor for forgiveness as they twisted and tightened against my limbs.

"There's no use faker, the chains of heaven could bind even the gods themselves! Let alone a mongrel like yourself." Golden portals surrounded me as Angelica proclaimed her victory. Vast amounts of noble phantasms was trained upon me ready to annihilate me at any given moment.

"The chains of heaven... I'm honoured that you would bring that out for me but..." I took a step forward, my body protesting in fear as it strained against the silver linked chains with all its might.

"I have an duty to fulfil." Snippets of my past flashed through my eyes as I pressed against the chains of heaven. Whenever old or new they were memories that formed the core of the being known as Shirou Emiya.

 _Deep down I always knew something was wrong with me, ever since that day, buried underneath all the rubble and debris, I felt something was missing, something vital as a human …. it was as if I lacked a heart._

I've always risked everything. My decision already been made even if it costs me my life.

I formed an image of the married blades within my mind.

It was time to lay it all to bare.

"I am the darkness that shrouds all."

A pair of black and white blades materialised themselves beneath the chains acting as a wedge.

"Begone What!" Her face contorted in confusion as the steel shield from earlier came back with full force. Attracted to one another the steel penetrating noble phantasms formed a whirlwind of death that clashed against the chains of heaven.

"Burst." Using the wedged pair as a circuit I filled the connected married blades with my prana, transforming them into their reinforced state before detonating them.

Multiple small explosions rocked the area as I broke free from my bindings. The chains of heaven might have successfully halted me in my tracks before, but in the end it is naught but a tough chain to those who are not divine.

"Impossible! How could you break free from the chains of heaven!" Angelica face warped into a mixture of disbelief and anger at the situation.

Taking advantage of her lapse in concentration, I dashed towards the doll with all my strength kicking the mystic code up ahead of me before grasping it on the way. Every single second was precious.

"Steel is my body and darkness my heart."

"Don't get full of yourself because you freed yourself from the chains. That doesn't change a thing!"

"THROW OPEN THE GATE!" Waving her arms she released her entire arsenal against me. Hundreds to thousands of noble phantasms was bearing down onto me from the front, each capable of taking my life with one solid blow. Faced with what could only be called ultimate expression of overwhelming force I responded in kind.

"Trace on Sword barrel full open." Having experienced his inner world first hand has allowed me to understand the processes of tracing, but I wasn't quite there yet if I'm to perform his abilities I'll need an appropriate compensation.

"I have made many mistakes."

I formed hundreds of images within my mind straining my brain to it's very limit as I chanted the line. Weapons bereft of any sort of mystery and power, weapons that was only fashioned in the likeness of the opposing noble phantasms materialised around me before being fired against their counterpart.

"I knew your plan was to use high speed projections to counter with the same swords." Angelica said coldly as she witnessed my magecraft at work. Manipulating her fingers she responded in kind as vast amounts of diamond shaped portals appeared in front of the noble phantasms that was released.

"Always searching for the ever distant stars."

This was the moment I was waiting for. I knew she would anticipate my actions and then she would use her magecraft that she was so proud of her as a counter to my display of force. Which is why she failed to see beyond the veil, in the end she was unable to see that they were mere imitations, an empty shell like herself.

"That alone however would not be enough to defeat the Ainsworths." Multiple pixelated diamond portals appeared behind me acting as a wormhole of death as it casually spewed out C to A ranked noble phantasms.

"Not realising the stars beside me."

 _Fast,_ I barely managed to avoid multiple fatal blows from the noble phantasms as they pierced my sides drawing fresh blood.

Kicking the ground forcibly with my reinforced body, I leapt within the air while turning around, not caring about the piercing pain that coursed through my body as it protested such an unnatural action.

Lifting up the Thompson contender in one clean motion I aimed at the closest pixelated portal. I had only one chance I had to make it count.

"FAKER!" It seemed she realised she's been had this entire time, as new noble phantasms from the front broke through my paper mache versions with blinding speeds. The fakes couldn't even last a mere second against the real thing but they have already served their purpose.

"Yet not all is lost."

I pulled the trigger almost certain of my victory as a bottleneck object was released from the muzzle at extreme speeds, easily surpassing the speed of sound and yet despite my plan...

A loud klang soon rang throughout the icy cavern.

It was thwarted by mere luck as the bullet disintegrated against Gram which just appeared from the portal.

Gram dawn of ruin.

A sword that appears in the "Völsunga Saga" of Norse mythology. The incident where Sigurd's father Sigmund pulled Gram from the trunk of a tree later became the model for Caliburn, the sword in the stone. After Sigurd reforged Gram from the shattered pieces, it is said to have become a demonic sword capable even of killing a dragon.

"So I will be the dark night separating the stars."

Yet despite this setback I felt no fear for I had only one true image within my mind this entire time. Everything I have done was for this single moment. It was time to raise the curtains of this play.

"Granting despair to all that seeks the hidden stars."

I casted the final line at that instance, mere milliseconds away from being carved to bits by the endless array of noble phantasms that surrounded me from all directions.

At that very moment.

Everything broke and reformed.

* * *

"Switching Individual and collective, fantasy and reality, inside and outside overwriting the world with one's own soul..."

A blizzard raged in an arctic wasteland filled with nothing but swords. Devoid of all light this solitary world was covered in a blanket of snow and darkness. The only source of illumination seemed to come from my right hand as the Thompson contender burned brightly in the darkness.

"The innermost and highest thaumaturgy, a reality marble."

I took a step forward, in front of me was twin blades of white and black stuck in the snow. Pocketing the Thompson contender I reached out to his favoured blades.

"This is the place that I saw."

The moment my hands gripped the handles a bright flame appeared around my hands. As if this was a signal the numerous blades that littered this world also started to burn bright, some darker and others brighter but in the end they all shone a light.

"So... what do you think?"

I pulled the married blades from their sheaths and raised them to his favoured position. Taking a stance I brandished the blades in front of me.

"Its a world engulfed in eternal darkness along with encompassing an infinite number of swords. But if you ask me they more like grave markers."

I could see her standing at the bottom of the hill of swords in utter shock and awe as she looked all around herself. But that soon turned to disdain as she glared at me in contempt.

"It seems as I was mistaken. You truly held no hope of victory from the start didn't you? Disregarding yourself and the lives of others... Even beasts have more dignity!"

It seemed that she failed to see the true meaning behind this world and the blades. I guess in the end she was just a counterfeit a _doll_ that could only move on the orders of others.

"What a fitting scene faker! A puppet like you who mimics the dead shall sink to the bottom of those graves as you wish!"

"... I admit that once I was a puppet that mimicked the dead. I admired the dream that Kiritsugu had but did you know Ainsworths, that on the day you took her away from me was the day I wanted to start anew."

"..." She stared into my eyes with a cold glare, distrust clear in her eyes as to her this world filled with swords said otherwise.

They may be well forged to the point it would be hard to differentiate between the real article and the forgeries but to the person who owned the real article it was obvious.

"So let me show you the might of someone who has finally reached the clouded moon." I prepared myself for the upcoming war. If she didn't believe my words then I would have to show her through my actions.

"So do you have enough resolve heroes of justice. Otherwise you too will just become another marker on this cold world."

* * *

Author notes

 **Lazy bad author that only writes first drafts, no editing, no planning etc.**

It's finally done, can't believe I actually progressed on this story even if its the first half. For some reason I can't seem to write this but maybe that's gone who knows? Anyway keeping true to my policy of first drafts only here you go.

Once I finish the prologue I will reveal the reality marble's abilities in the stat sheet and the motif behind the setting of his reality marble. As this isn't a mystery story but lets see if you could figure it out. Not really that hard, pretty simple if I think about it.

If you read my other stories you most likely know my policy and if you dont here is the short version. I upload teasers alot, mostly unfinished chapters to keep my motivation up as I keep moving from story to story

The battle scene would diverge within the reality marble so I don't have to write more than I need to. (Referring to my other stories with this prologue.)


End file.
